


I Never Liked Scary Movies

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Movie Night, SO FLUFFY I CAN'T EVEN, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Finn just wishes that this movie were over with already."We are strangers sitting next to each other during a scary movie and I totally just grabbed your hand but you haven't pulled away" AU





	I Never Liked Scary Movies

"Remind me again why you dragged me to see this movie?" Finn asked, pulling on his jacket. 

"Because you got to pick out the movie for our last movie outing," said Rey as she paid for the tickets at the counter. 

It was a brisk April night for Finn and his two best friends, Rey and Rose. Every Friday, the three of them drove out an hour to the closest movie theater near their college. The options were quite limited living in Nebraska, but the drive made a mundane trip much more fun. They rotated on who would get to pick the movie to prevent any indecisiveness among the friends. It was an efficient system, as it prevented fights and having all three of them just staring at the list of films playing for too long. Tonight was Rey's turn and she had been dying to see the new Pet Sematary, much to Finn's chagrin. 

"And you had to pick that new Stephen King movie? You know I hate scary movies," Finn sighed. 

"You can sit next to me then!" Rose smiled. "If it gets too scary, you can hold my hand. It's no problem." 

"I thought you were going to hold my hand if it gets too scary?" Rey teased, sticking her tongue. "Considering you're just as big of a scarredy cat as Finn is." 

"Why don't I just sit in the middle then?" Rose asked, putting her arms around her best friends' shoulders. "If Finn gets too scared, he can hold mine, and if I get scared, I can hold yours! Everybody wins!"

"Agreed," said Rey and Finn.

While Rose and Rey went to the bathroom, Finn volunteered to go grab them some drinks and snacks. Most of the time, the three of them would sneak in their own snacks into the movie theater but Finn insisted on always buying them a large bag of popcorn for the friends to share. Sure, it was overpriced, but they enjoyed it because where else were you going to get real movie theater popcorn. It was all part of the experience for them.And besides, Finn got paid today so he was more than in a generous mood to be treating his friends to some Milk Duds and Junior Mints to go along with their usual fare.

"Nothing beats the real deal, am I right?" Finn heard someone ask. 

Finn turned to see a young guy with brown eyes and dark wavy hair, dressed in a jean jacket and some dark washed jeans, smiling as he held his own bag of popcorn and a large soda. He was cute, almost too cute. He also had never seen him before, so now he was more intrigued with who this mystery man was. 

"Excuse me?" Finn asked. 

"Movie theater popcorn," said the young man. "You can bring in as many snacks as you can but nothing can beat that greasy buttery goodness of popcorn from the movie theater. Don't you agree?"

Finn chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better, my friend!" 

Before either of them could say much else, the cashier was ready to ring up Finn. Once he paid, Rose and Rey were waiting for him over in the lobby. When he turned to see where the stranger he met in line was, he was gone. A fleeting moment, Finn concluded. Perhaps they might see each other next weekend, should their paths come across.

The three friends took their seats towards the middle of the theater, right along the center. Just like they talked earlier, Rose sat in the middle, while Rey and Finn sat on each side of her. They arrived just in time to watch the previews. Every now and then, they would see a trailer and whisper among themselves how they needed to put that on their watchlist. Just as the movie was about to start, Finn noticed that more people were beginning to file in. He watched as everyone took their seats, wondering if the guy from the concession line would be one of those people. It seemed silly to think that perhaps they'd meet again. More people were gravitating towards the middle of the theater and soon that section was filled up. Finn didn't see who he wanted to see and accepted that this moment truly was a one time thing. As soon as the opening credits started, Finn's eyes were focused on the screen. 

So far, Finn was doing alright as far as the scares go. There were a couple of moments that made him jump in his seat, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Rose kept looking over at Finn to make sure he was okay, giving him a nod or a thumbs up. Finn was alright, until halfway through the move, a particular scene spooked him out so bad that he jumped in his seat and grabbed something with both hands. He looked down to make sure he was gripping Rose's hand too tightly, when he saw that he wasn't holding Rose's hand, but someone else's. He slowly looked over to his other side to see that it was the guy from the concession line's hand that he was holding. And he didn't seem to notice that they were holding hands.

Finn didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to grab his hand, but now this was getting awkward if they just sat there holding hands throughout the rest of the movie. He tried to slowly let go of concession line guy's hand, in hopes that he wouldn't notice but when he did, their eyes locked. Finn was like a deer caught in headlights and now concession guy's friend was looking at him too. Panicked, Finn got up from his seat and made his way out of the theater.

Finn couldn't believe that just happened. Why did he do that? He had to go to another theater at this point. There certainly was no way that he would be able to recover from this. If he had to go out of state to go to another movie theater, so be it. He stood there in the middle of the hallway, not sure if he should go back in there and suffer in embarrassment sitting next to concession line guy. He decided that it was too much and figured that perhaps he could wait it out, sneaking back in and sitting in the back. He took a lap around the hallway and could hear the other movies that were playing, based on the noise that was coming from behind the closed doors. Just as he was about to go back to the movie, he saw concession line guy come out of the theater and they stood awkwardly in front of each other. Oh, how this night couldn't get much worse. 

"Um, hi," concession line guy waved awkwardly. "So, uh...some movie, huh?"

"Yeah, um," Finn cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. "That was...a lot. Hey, I'm so sorry that I-" 

"Don't be sorry!" he interrupted. "I mean, I get it. I got scared too. Horror movies aren't really my thing." 

"I never did like scary movies. My friend Rey picked the movie and Rose and I went along with it. We're kind of scarredy cats to be honest." 

"My friend Jessika picked it too and I was like, please not this movie! Anything with dying kids just makes me sad." 

"And I heard the book is so much scarrier too!" 

The two of them took a lap around the hallway, not wanting to go back to watch the rest of the movie just yet. As they walked they ended up talking about the movie genres they liked as well as their favorite movie snacks and what movies they enjoyed watching growing up. Suddenly, the embarrassment had left Finn and he was ready to go back into the theater with the concession line guy, who Finn later learned that his name was Poe. 

"I guess we should go back in," sighed Poe. "I'm hoping that we missed all the scary stuff while we were out here." 

"It's a Stephen King flick," said Finn. "So my guess is no." 

Poe laughed. "Listen, I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow night, perhaps I could interest you in dinner and a movie? I promise that it wouldn't be a horror movie."

"Well what if I wanted to see a horror movie?" Finn joked. 

"Okay, we'll just have to see with the rest of this movie then!" 

Finn and Poe went to push the door open when a scream came from the audience. The both of them couldn't have closed the door any quicker. 

"On second thought," Finn suggested. "Maybe we should definitely stick with a different movie tomorrow." 

"Yeah, most definitely," Poe agreed, as they pushed the door once more and stomached through the rest of the movie hand in hand.


End file.
